1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in containers such as bottles with sealable openings.
2. The Prior Art
It is known generally to provide bottles or containers for liquids, including liquid and semi-liquid or viscous foods such as jellies, honey, catsup, and salad dressings, in shapes designed for convenient storage and for dispensing of contents by scooping or pouring through a sealable opening. Generally such containers have a single opening at one end, the opposite end being closed by a base portion formed integrally with the walls of the container. U.S. Pat. No. 1,635,070 shows a bottle having both upper and lower openings, each of which is sealable by a cap. Only the top cap is said to be removed to dispense the contents, but for cleaning the bottle prior to reuse, a lower crown cap is removed also for passage of cleaning fluid directly through the bottle, in one end and out the other. The crown cap shown is not replaceable by a consumer, so the container is not readily reuseable. U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,499 shows containers having openings for dispensing of contents from either end, but having a median wall dividing the interior into two separate spaces in which different fluids may be stored.